lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 74
Report #74 Skillset: Knighthood Skill: Amputation Org: Paladins Status: Completed Oct 2008 Furies' Decision: Amputation will prevent stand and springup. Problem: Amputation does not prone or prevent springup. Critical woundstate, swing required, two handed only. Tendon, knockdown, etc all prone, but missing a leg doesn't? Similarly, springing up onto one leg is a little ridiculous. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make LEG amputation prone and prevent springup. Player Comments: ---on 10/23 @ 05:55 writes: ...ever actually tried to get up off the ground using the balance on only one leg? It's completely possible. ---on 10/23 @ 08:10 writes: I'd like to take this opportunity to point out that springup works with broken legs, mangled legs, amputated legs, hemiplegy, and basically anything that counts as a broken leg. The only exception is legtendons, which have a special provision coded for them and lead me to believe that springup's behaviour with other leg afflictions is unintended/a bug ---on 10/23 @ 14:08 writes: Have you ever tried it while you are missing one leg and bleeding heavily from the fresh wound? I sincerely doubt it is "completely possible". ---on 10/23 @ 16:34 writes: Yeah... if you can't do it with a severed tendon, how is it you can do it with your entire leg chopped off? ---on 10/25 @ 00:59 writes: Amputate is already specifically coded to not knock someone down if they lose just one leg, but instead to give a high chance of falling if they try to walk out of the room. (I believe they move out and fall down on the other side). Making it so that Springup cannot be used to get out of it is good, but the intended "Game Balance" for this was to make a Warrior use other methods at their disposal to get the person prone after / during an amputation. Tendon is, for example, a heavy affliction that can be delivered on the other leg (for 2hers). It makes sense from an RP standpoint, but from a balance one it's going to be a pretty big change. The original reasoning should at least be considered and addressed for that part of this idea. ---on 10/26 @ 02:19 writes: I believe you're completely wrong on that one, unless you can cite something. If you try to move while amputated it says "you need both legs to do that." In fact, you can't even tumble. I believe it's just oversight that you don't go down with an amputation because adding sprawled just isn't in the affliction for it. ---on 10/26 @ 02:40 writes: Further testing showed that you can move, it doesn't knock down when you move (slice thigh did), and you can't tumble. Do you feel it is horribly unbalancing? Remember it is not able to be used by anyone who can apply two weapon strikes, impale, or stun while on the ground (knockdown on the other leg won't stun if already prone). ---on 10/26 @ 23:18 writes: Given the testing, this is fine by me